


Paint Me The Colors Of Sky And Rain

by Aiwyn



Series: Monsta X Bingo [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (kind of), Fluff, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Love, how to tag, it's a bit weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiwyn/pseuds/Aiwyn
Summary: “Glorfindel said there’s a story about the statue by the fountain. But he wouldn’t tell the story, he said you know the story better than anyone”, Elladan says.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First entry for the Monsta X bingo and it's a LotR AU.
> 
> Comments & kudos are always appreciated~

The falling night cradles Imladris in its arms, darkness crawling over the horizon as the stars light up. Evenings have always been Lady Celebrían’s favorite time of the day. There’s something calming about watching the sky turn dark blue, sometimes purple, and seeing the silver dots of light form constellations.

But tonight, there won’t be time for star-gazing.

The faint echo of running footsteps draws a smile onto Cleberían’s face. The footsteps stop at the door of her chambers, followed by laughter and then shushing.

“Elladan, father told us not to bother mother”, says a voice, hushed but audible. Celebrían smiles, approaching the door as quietly as possible.

“But Elrohir, she promised to tell us a story”, another voice replies. Celebrían presses her back against the wall by the door and waits. After a moment of quiet arguing, the door is pulled open and the boys walk in, calling for their mother.

Celebrían steps forward, picking Elladan into her arms. Her laughter rings in the room, and it reminds the boys of the way the rivers sing on the edges of their home.

“What story would you like to hear?” Cleberían asks, putting Elladan back down. They sit down on her bed, and the boys look at each other.

“Glorfindel said there’s a story about the statue by the fountain. But he wouldn’t tell the story, he said you know the story better than anyone”, Elladan says and Elrohir nods along, smiling. His eyes look like his father’s.

“I thought your sister would have been more interested in this story than you two but alright, if this is what you wish to hear… My own mother, the Lady Galadriel, told me this story and she remembers it better than I do but I will do my best to tell you what I was told.”

 

No one knows exactly how old the statue is, or where it was made. It’s old, but untouched by time and the nature around it. It is believed that it was made by an Elven smith who was trained by Celebrimbor long before the fall of Númenor. Some say he learned under the guidance of the Vala Aulë.

In any case, he was believed to be one of the best Elven smiths of his age. His name was Changkyun. He, however, didn’t spend his time working on gems and gold but marble and _mithril._ Even granite would bend into his will. Each new sculpture was more beautiful than the last one, but the smith, he was not happy.

He had seen a dream and in it, the most beautiful Elf he had ever seen. The Elf had a delicate face with full lips and eyes like garnet; brown but not as dark as the smith’s own eyes that were more like obsidian. The Elf’s hair was silver, catching moonlight like a waterfall.

And the smith, he had to capture this beauty in some way.

First, Changkyun tried white granite but to him it seemed too tacky, too… common. It was beautiful, yes, but not beautiful enough. It couldn’t catch moonlight like water, nor did it seem live enough. After that, he tried marble. For weeks, even months, he worked on the statue, bringing it to life with the smallest details. Eyes he made out of brown agates, and added details of _mithril_ to the sculpture for catching the light.

When it was finally complete, the statue was more beautiful than anything the smith had ever done before. And yet, he was not happy. The statue looked exactly like the Elf in his dreams but it was missing something. A spark. A life.

The marble was as cold and dead as a dead body. Therefore, his job was not yet done. But as skilled and powerful as he was, he did not have the power to give life to anything. Defeated, the smith covered up the statue and locked it away, so that he wouldn’t be reminded of it every day.

But out of sight doesn’t mean out of mind. It haunted him, in his dreams and in his work.

 

The great smith Aulë had watched him work, and now felt pity on him. The Elven smith reminded him of himself when he had created the Dwarves. Ilúvatar had helped him, and here Aulë saw his chance to perhaps try the same. He knew he didn’t possess the power to make perfect living things but he thought that with the help of Yavanna, he could try.

Together, they could try.

And Yavanna sang, letting vines grow around the legs of the statue like bloodveins, and Aulë followed as the heart inside marble started beating like a hammer against an anvil.

 

The smith named him Hyungwon. Hyungwon’s lips curled into a delicate smile as he repeated the name eyes wide with wonder. Changkyun spent many days and nights teaching his creation the Elven language and talking to him about his family, their history. Hyungwon seemed very interested in the Sea. Changkyun promised to show it to him one day.

 

But it was not to end like that. Not with them on the beach, watching the fiery sun fall behind the horizon. The power to give life had not been bestowed upon the Valar, only Eru Ilúvatar. And so, Hyungwon couldn’t live forever like Changkyun had thought. Slowly, he began to change back. First, his skin lost its glow and then he turned cold, cold like the walls around them.

Changkyun could feel his heart breaking as the light drained from Hyungwon’s eyes.

Elves can die from heartbreak.

A single tear rolled down Hyungwon’s cheek as he reached out to Changkyun, hands as cold as ice, and Changkyun leaned in to kiss him. Their lips fit together perfectly. Hyungwon tasted like summer and his lips were soft and pliant against Changkyun’s.

Perhaps Ilúvatar pitied them. For, when Hyungwon’s last breath ghosted on Changkyun’s lips, both of them turned to marble. Forever together. Their souls have passed on to the Halls of Mandos, and maybe there they will be reunited.


End file.
